Order of Threads
Pre-Season 1 Haddock's Past Serving Girl (POSTED: February 23, 2015) ' Eighteen-year-old Haddock sulks in the corner of a Wilder North common room and meets the innkeeper's prying daughter. After only talking to her guest for a few minutes, the teenaged girl extrapolates that he is the exiled prince from the Wilderwest. 'Bar Fight (February 23, 2015) Haddock drinks in the common room, trying to forget about the annoying servant girl who bothered him earlier. A drunkard named Asvard in the bar provokes Haddock, instigating a bar fight between them. Both of them are thrown out of the inn, although the serving girl Mera convinces her father to let Haddock remain an inn guest anyway. [http://battle-of-the-grounded-dungeon.wikia.com/wiki/Four_Years_Ago... Four Years Ago...] A series of oneshots detailing Kiri's past with the white cats and Lillith. Grey's Past (November 17, 2014) Stonegit's Past ' 'Starlord's Past (November 17, 21, 2014) [[Seasick's Past|'Seasick's Past']] Vox and Dario ' [[Tree's Rebellion|'Tree's Rebellion]] Haddock Captured (January 23-24, 2015) King Haddock is pursued by soldiers from High Central and captured. A New Prisoner (January 24-27, 2015) Cat's Out of the Bag (January 27, 2015) Haddock, recently placed in his cell in the Grounded Dungeon, is surprised to see Treepelt walking freely through the halls. He asks his old ally to help free him - only to be surprised to learn she is the new warden of the dungeon. In anger, he attempts to attack her, yet that goes awry. Tree sends him to the second-lowest cell in the prison as punishment. Second Lowest Cell (January 29, 2015) Haddock, chained and hungry in the dark of the second-lowest Grounded Dungeon cell, encounters a small dragon in the prison. The dragon belongs to one of the other prisoners and carries a message tucked beneath its wing for the king. Haddock feels encouraged, realizing he now can communicate with the other prisoners in the dungeon and begins to plot their escape. Haddock's Uprising (September 16, 2014) Season 1 Battle of the Grounded Dungeon (DATE: January 21, 1045; POSTED: September 17, 2014) King Haddock leads all the prisoners of the Grounded Dungeon into a rebellion against the Warden, Treepelt. They successfully break out of the dungeon and flee to an ice fortress constructed by a Bewilderbeast. Did You Miss Me? (Day 1: September 17, 2014) Nature of Possession (POSTED: September 18-19, 2014) Battle of the Changewings (POSTED: September 19, 2014) The Labyrinth (Day 4: September 20-21, 2014) Quicky Slippy, Clover Rose, and Kiri enter a labyrinth to take back the Rebels' Changewing eggs from the Warden. However, they are captured when she unleashes Changewings on them. Vox’s Death (Day 7: September 23-24, 2014) King Haddock and Vox question Treepelt. When Vox's kind words appear to break Tree's mind from the Warden's possession, Haddock unties her. The Warden immediately takes control over Tree again and stabs Vox through the heart with her claw. Lock Them Up (Day 7: September 23, 2014) In light of Vox's recent death, King Haddock chooses to imprison and restrain all individuals who have been possessed by the Warden at some point in time. Freedom with a Price (Day 10: September 26, 2014) The Stranger offers King Haddock freedom in exchange for a price, but only gives cryptic answers when Haddock asks for more information. Enraged, Haddock begins to question the Stranger with physical force, pulling out a knife, before Peach intervenes. They lock the Stranger up in one of the fortress' cells. Frosti's Betrayal Assassination Attempt (September 28, 2014) Jokul Frosti creeps into King Haddock's chambers and begins to freeze his heart. While Haddock struggles but loses to Frosti, the king's bodyguard Stonegit rushes in to see his charge dying. Stonegit grabs Frosti, but Jokul manages to slip free from him. The king, with the last of his energy, chucks his sword at Jokul, and by surprising chance his blade is able to hit and pierce Jokul in the back, killing him. Stonegit desperately scrambles to get Haddock healed from the frozen heart. Hemlock provides Stonegit with books on fire magic. After working through the night and falling asleep at his work, Stonegit successfully thaws the king's heart. Haddock Slowly Heals (September 29, 2014) Borrowing Books (September 30, 2014) Haddock Encounters Jack (October 1, 2014) Blue and the Warden (October 1-2, 2014) Jack's Memories Resurface (October 2, 2014) Akkey Wakes (October 2, 2014) Jack and Stonegit (October 2, 2014) Haddock Visits Tree (October 3, 2014) Lady Svi (October 3, 2014) Explaining the Lives of Pookas (October 3, 2014) Joining Up (October 3) Jackson or Jokul (October 3-4, 2014) A Message from Grey to King Haddock (Day 18: October 4, 2014) Vouching for Jackson (October 5-6, 2014) Time to Shine (Days 18-23: October 4-9, 2014) Back at Camp (Day 24: October 10, 2014) Target Practice (October 6-7, 2014) The Lake (Days 21-27: October 7-13, 2014) Welcome to Hel (Day 24: October 10, 2014) Season 2 [http://battle-of-the-grounded-dungeon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Wild_Lands The Wild Lands]' (Days 1, 3, 6, 9-13: November 1, 3, 6, 9-13, 2014)' Akkey, without her memories, travels back to the Grounded Dungeon camp while being brainwashed by Hemlock, calling herself "Dust", in memory-warping dreams. For the Spiking and the Drinking (Days 1-5: November 1-5, 2014) The Grounded Dungeon Camp gathers together for a celebratory feast which turns raunchy when the drinks are spiked. Tree Meets Tezz (Days 1-3, 6: November 1-3, 6, 2014) Tree meets the newcomer Tezzeret Verdile in camp after she stomps away from the rowdy feast celebrations. Festivities (Days 3-5, 9: November 3-5, 9, 2014) ' Grounded Dungeon Rebels mingle with one another during the feast. 'Haddock Refinds Beauty (Days 3-5: November 3-5, 2014) ' Haddock enters the feast for a speech but is halted in his tracks by the unexpected return of his blinded bodyguard Stonegit. 'Celebration Dies Down (Days 4 and 6: November 4, 6, 2014) ' The feast celebrations die down and the rebels return to their homes. Stonegit, very drunk, stumbles back to the king's quarters with Clover's assistance. 'Kiri's Quest The White Cat Returns BE RENAMED AND RELINKED (Days 4 and 6: November 4, 6, 2014) ' During the feast, Kiri rediscovers a white cat after four years. She takes it upon herself to ensure the camp and fortress are free of them. 'Haddock and Stonegit (Day 6: November 6, 2014) ' The following morning after the feast finds Stonegit with a horrible hangover. He warns Haddock that Hemlock is treacherous. 'Tezz Meets Haddock (Day 9: November 9, 2014) ' Tezzeret Verdile arrives at the king's quarters to meet Haddock of the Wilderwest and become officially welcomed into the Grounded Dungeon Rebels' camp. 'A Letter of Resignation (Day 9: November 9, 2014) ' Stonegit tells Haddock that the king must find a new bodyguard. Haddock states he does not with Stonegit to go because he cares for the young man, and impulsively then kisses Stonegit on the lips. Stonegit stumbles away in shock. 'Episode in the Dark (Day 9: November 9, 2014) ' Stonegit struggles with the recent events that have passed between himself and the king. He adopts a Seeing Eye Dragon, a Changewing, which he begins to train after his suicide attempt mysteriously fails. 'In Your Head (Day 10: November 10, 2014) Stonegit finally discovers that it had been the Warden inside of him all along, and the two strike a deal in order for them to coexist comfortably. Pitch Returns (Days 10 and 13: November 10, 13, 2014) ' Pitch Black charges into camp and bursts into King Haddock's quarters, demanding to know where Akkey is. Pitch is subdued and jailed. Haddock and Stonegit then speak of recent events, the king learning that his bodyguard has made a deal with the Warden to voluntarily allow him into his body and restore his vision 'Into the Witch's Labyrinth (Day 9: November 9, 2014) Pushed through the water by Pitch, Kiri is transported to a nearby village... The Witch's Village (Days 10-11, 14: November 10-11, 14, 2014) ' Clover, Kierra, and Tezz visit a village outside of camp which turns out to be empty. They are sucked into a battle with Kiri - who has arrived here before them - against a "witch", which they kill. Clover and Tezz find a young two-year-old girl and take her with them on their journey back to the Grounded Dungeon Rebels' camp. 'Skye Enters Camp (Days 9, 11-13: November 9, 11-13, 2014) ' Skye stumbles upon Grey, Greg, and Bree. He attacks them in his insanity but suddenly turns into a terrified young boy, whom Grey and Bree tie up and take back to camp. 'Skye and the Warden (Day 11: November 11, 2014) ' The Warden finds out that some old being resides inside the boy Skye. 'An End to Memories (Days 11 and 13: November 11, 13, 2014) ' Jackson Frost visits Hemlock and asks her to erase his memories of his past lives. 'Clearing Snow (Day 14: November 14, 2014) ' Emily busies herself in the Grounded Dungeon Rebels' camp. 'The Scout Finds Nix (Day 14: November 14, 2014) ' A scout from the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion finds Akkey and takes her back to camp. 'A Short Spar (Day 15: November 15, 2014) ' Tree and Tezz meet up and practice their fighting skills for a short time. 'Pitch's Jailbreak (Day 15: November 15, 2014) ' Pitch uses his Nix powers to break free of his cell and escape the Grounded Dungeon Rebels' camp. 'Hemlock and Heron (November 15-16, 2014) Clover and Tezz (November 16, 2014) Kiri Wakes (November 17, 2014) Virgo Finds Nix (November 17-18, 2014) Akkey's Father, Not Yours (November 18, 2014) Stonegit and the Warden (November 17, 2014) I Know She's Gone (November 17, 2014) Trusting Tezz (November 17-18, 2014) Daydreaming (November 18, 2014) Raising Melira(November 19, 2014) Tezz and Stonegit Speak(November 19, 2014) Grey Reports to the King (November 19, 2014) Nix and the King (November 20, 2014) Stonegit Questions Skye (November 20, 22, 2014) Kiri and Tezz (November 19-20, 2014) To Convince Clover (November 20, 2014) Racing in the Halls (November 20, 2014) Toy Sword (November 21-22, 2014) Virgo and Warren (November 21, 2014) The Past Catches Up (November 21-22, 2014) Tal Donz, leader of Port Krum, comes to Haddock with the desire to kill Stonegit. Stonegit, after all, killed Tal's father Orskaf in the past. Haddock chooses instead to fight Tal in a sword duel, though Stonegit steps in to protect his king and, through the use of magic, causes Tal's head to explode. Burning Off Energy (November 22, 2014) Consequences and Luxuries (November 22, 2014) I Am Out (November 22-23, 2014) Patched Up (November 23, 2014) Grey and Warren Reunite (Day 23-25: November 23-25, 2014) Stonegit and the Warden Investigate (November 23, 2014) Stonegit Marks Skye (November 23, 2014) Developed Feelings (November 23, 2014) Inconsistent Memories(November 23, 2014) Excruciating Pain (November 23, 2014) Mental Switch (November 24, 2014) Clover Offered a Contract (November 24, 2014) Valkyrie's Challenge (November 23-24, 2014) Tezz Leaves Camp (November 24, 2014) Tezz Alone (November 24-26, 28, 2014) Stonegit Prepares for Battle (Day 24: November 24, 2014) Puppet Strings (Day 24: November 24-26, 2014) Season 3 Funeral for Haddock, King of the Wilderwest (November 27-28, 2014) The rebels of the Grounded Dungeon hold a ship burial ceremony for their deceased king, Gareth the Second. Stonegit Loses Beauty (November 27, 2014) Mera Enters Camp (November 28, 2014) Rebellion Meeting (November 28-29, 2014) Seasick Speaks With Furious (November 30, 2014) Skye Tries to Kill Grey (November 29, 2014) Warrior of Valhalla (November 29, 2014) Mera tells her son Egil that his father has died and will never be coming back home. Time to Reappear (November 29, 2014) Tezz Returns (November 29, 2014) News Reaches Port Krum (November 30, 2014) Hunt for Witches (November 30, 2014) Stonegit, Grey, and Warren Question Skye (November 30-December 1, 2014) Stonegit's List (December 2, 2014) Kiri Confronts Stonegit (December 2, 2014) Finding Skye (December 2, 2014) Temptation (December 3, 2014) Mera Confronts Stonegit (December 3, 2014) It's Not Over (December 3-4, 2014) Blunt Meets Mera (December 4, 2014) Panic Under Lockdown (December 4, 2014) Maniac in the Dining Hall (December 6, 2014) The Blunt Flirt (December 7, 2014) Blunt Meets Tree (December 8-9, 2014) A Ninja and a Pirate (December 8, 2014) Preparing the Next Witch Hunt (December 8, 2014) Witch Hunt - Off They Trot (December 8-9, 2014) Signy's Illness (December 9, 2014) Mera ignores her duties leading the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion because she is worried about her infant daughter's severe illness. Chaos Begins (December 9, 2014) Strong Words (December 10, 2014) Occupying the Second Fortress (December 10, 2014) Among Demons (December 21, 2014) Haddock Possessed (December 18-19, 2014) Haddock wakes up after his blast to the chest in an unknown location... and realizes he survived because the Warden is inside of him. Though he fights, the Warden takes control of his body and begins walking back to the Grounded Dungeon Rebels' camp. To Make a Contract (December 10, 18, 21, 2014) Rebel's Plan (December 18, 2014) Mothers of the Rebellion (December 22, 2014) Haddock Enters Camp (December 20-22, 2014) Haddock Silenced (December 22-24, 2014) The Wait is Over (December 22, 2014) Spectator Thread & Plan of Attack (December 23, 2014) Seasick and Calder (December 23, 2014) Hel Comes (December 23-24, 2014) Tezz's Death A White Cat's Deal (December 25, 2014) For Branches May Break (December 26, 2014) Pitch Comforts Tree (December 28, 2014) Tree stumbles away from the possessed king, distraught, and stumbles straight into Pitch Black. Pitch tries to calm, comfort, and advise her. Blunt Talks with Mera (December 26, 2014) Blunt and Mera agree to work together to approach the Warden. Go in Peace (December 26-27, 2014) A Reluctant Friendship (December 27, 2014) Blunt Approaches the Warden (December 27, 2014) Mera and Haddock Reunite (December 27, 2014) The Warden allows Haddock to speak to his wife freely for twenty minutes. He and Mera very hurriedly catch up, although Haddock says she cannot tell him any information the Warden could use against them. He also tells Mera to flee with the children and never see him again, though she refuses the latter, even if it compromises her safety. At the end of the conversation, Haddock runs away to distance himself from his wife before the possession overtakes him again. Lost Friends (December 28, 2014) Furious Reasons With Seasick (December 28, 2014) Test Run (December 28-29, 2014) Fiendal's Hook (December 29, 2014) Fiendal goes to Kierra Starlord to get a hook fitted for his arm stump. The Warden's Birthday Present (December 29-31, 2014) Clover Visits Stonegit Again (December 30, 2014) Kiri Visits Stonegit (December 30, 2014) Kiri’s Contingency Plan (December 31, 2014) Simpler Times (December 31, 2014 - January 1, 2015) All You Need is Love (January 10-12, 2015) Deal with the Warden (December 28, 2014 - January 3, 2015) Friends of My Friends (January 25-February 1, 2015) The Wilderwest Contract (February 6, 2015) arbitrary placement on timeline A Blunt Apology (February 6, 2015) Blunt and Asuka (February 6-7, 2015) Another Witch, Another Grief Seed (February 6-7, 2015) Loose Ends and Lost Friends (February 7, 2015) Hel’s Tests (February 7, 2015) Angry Seasick (February 15, 2015) The Guilt of War (February 16, 2015) arbitrary placement on timeline Big News for Starlord (February 7, 2015) Kira Wanders into Camp (February 7, 2015) The Great Hall (February 8, 2015) The Past is Resolved (February 7, 2015) Mera Confronts Stonegit and Haddock (February 7, 2015) Mera separately questions Stonegit and Haddock about their relationship from each other, and learns from both men that they kissed each other. Angered at Haddock, she threatens to divorce him and slaps him twice before storming away, telling him not to disappoint her again. her again. The Dining Hall (February 8, 2015) The Past is Still Tough (February 9, 2015) End of a Long Day (February 8, 2015) Haddock Reunites with His Family (February 8, 2015) After nearly a year being separated from his children, Haddock visits Egil and Signy. Egil is at first frightened to see his father, believing him a ghost, but quickly relaxes back into his father's company. Haddock learns that Signy's first word was "dad" and that her development has been unusually slow. Tezz and Clover's Wedding (February 8, 2015) Tezzeret Verdile and Clover Rose marry in a simple ceremony officiated by Mera Haddock. Reintroduced Species (February 8, 2015) For the Dancing and the Brawling (February 13, 2015) Stonegit and Blunt talk and dance together during Clover and Tezz's wedding reception. However, the two men begin brawling after Blunt, rather drunk, accuses the king of treating Stonegit abusively. In the end, the king's bodyguard knocks Blunt unconscious. Letter to the King (February 8, 14, 2015) Not Talking to You (February 8, 2015) Promotion or Demotion? (February 13-14, 2015) King Haddock approaches Grey Bergman with the intent of promoting her. However, when he learns that she, Greg, Warren, and Asha have befriended the Warden, he retracts that offer. He events points a sword straight at Greg's chest when the young man refuses to break off friendship with the demon. The Warden Moves On (February 15, 2015) Contract with Hel (February 14, 2015) Orskaf Donz and his regiment of Valhallan warriors arrive at Grounded Dungeon Rebellions' camp. King Haddock allows Orskaf and four of his men an audience, where he learns that Orskaf wants him to sign a treaty for Odin and fight for that god in Ragnarok. Orskaf asks that he and Haddock speak in private regarding the contract; Haddock agrees. However, at that moment, Orskaf orders his men to take Stonegit and rape him in a side room. Haddock rushes to try to save Stonegit but is barred on the other side of the door. After Orskaf brands Haddock a slave, the King of the Wilderwest agrees to make a contract... with the goddess Hel instead. Season 4 Witch Hunter’s Camp (February 8, 14, 15, 2015) Precious Grandchild (February 14, 2015) The Mark in the Mirror (DATE: April 2, 1045; POSTED: February 15, 2015) Haddock questions whether or not he is worthy of his crown, reflecting back to his seventeen-year-old self's violent acts and realizing he still has the ability to severely harm others. [http://battle-of-the-grounded-dungeon.wikia.com/wiki/The_King_and_His_Guard The King and His Guard]' (DATE: April 2, 1045; POSTED: February 14-15, 2015) ' A Scout and His King (DATE: April 2, 1045; POSTED: February 15-21, 2015) Vox Arnason reunites with King Haddock. He and the king exchange information, and Haddock requests that Vox returns to his duties as a war strategist. Vox hesitates when he hears Haddock needs him to fight for the goddess Hel, but agrees to stand beside the king. [http://battle-of-the-grounded-dungeon.wikia.com/wiki/Precious_Grandchild Reassurance]' (DATE: April 3, 1045; POSTED: February 15, 2015) ' The King and the Man He Dislikes (DATE: April 3, 1045; POSTED: February 15, 2015) ' 'Akkey Says Good-Bye (DATE: April 3, 1045; POSTED: February 15, 20, 2015) ' 'The Final Confession (DATE: April 3, 1045; POSTED: February 15, 2015) ' 'The Surprise (DATE: April 3, 1045; POSTED: February 19, 2015) ' 'The Other Monster (February 19, 2015) ' 'Lost Faith (February 17-24, 2015) Grey's Letter to King Haddock (DATE: April 3, 1045; POSTED: February 19, 2015) Meeting the Haddocks (DATE: April 3, 1045; POSTED: February 20-21, 2015) Stonegit enters the Haddock family chambers and meets the king's children. Afterwards he returns to his couch in the living room and opens his birthday gifts from Blunt, which turn out to be a pipe, two bags of unknown herbs, a well-made down pillow, and a matching comforter. Sisters Reunited (DATE: April 3, 1045; POSTED: February 20, 2015) Fiendal in a Tree (DATE: April 4, 1045; POSTED:'' 'February 20-21, 2015) ' [http://battle-of-the-grounded-dungeon.wikia.com/wiki/Haddock%27s_Speech '''Haddock's Speech']' (DATE: April 4, 1045; POSTED: February 20-21, 2015)' The Soul Gem Darkens (February 20-21, 2015) The Agent of Helheim Does Her Job (DATE: April 4, 1045; POSTED: February 21, 2015) [http://battle-of-the-grounded-dungeon.wikia.com/wiki/Talking_with_the_Boss?venotify=created Talking with the Boss]'' '(DATE: April 4, 1045; POSTED: February 21, 2015)' 'The Agent of Helheim Does Her Job A Little Differently'' ''(DATE: April 4, 1045; POSTED: February 21, 2015)' [http://battle-of-the-grounded-dungeon.wikia.com/wiki/Asuka_Makes_a_Point_to_Talk?venotify=created '''Asuka Makes a Point to Talk']' (DATE: April 4, 1045; POSTED: February 21, 2015)' Asuka speaks to King Haddock about where he received his slavemark, who gave it to him, and whether or not she should pursue the brander. Haddock warns Asuka not to go after Orskaf Donz, yet she leaves with the intent to find the man anyway.' ' Gunarini Versus Donz (DATE: April 4, 1045; POSTED: February 21, 2015) ' 'Back on the Same Page (DATE: April 4, 1045; POSTED: February 21, 2015) The Thief Meets the King (DATE: April 4, 1045; POSTED: February 21, 2015) Fiendal enters the throne room to officially meet Haddock and realizes that the king was acquainted with Fiendal's father. Asuka Healed (DATE: April 4, 1045; POSTED: February 21, 23, 2015) ' After her meeting with Orskaf Donz, Asuka staggers back to camp and goes to Svie∂ for her mouth to be healed. 'End of a Rough Day (DATE: April 4, 1045; POSTED: February 21-22, 2015) So Sorry... So... Sorry (February 23, 2015) arbitrary placement on timeline Orskaf Donz, feeling enormously guilty for murdering Elin, buries Haddock's cousin in belated respect. Orders at the Witch Camp (February 22, 2015) One More Visit (DATE: April 5, 1045; POSTED: February 22-27, 2015) Kiri sneaks back to the Grounded Dungeon Camp to meet with King Haddock and warn him that an enormous, dangerous witch called Walpurgisnacht is coming. Cynbel Angers Haddock (February 27-28, 2015) A Morning Chat (February 27--, 2015) Handshake (February 27 - March 1, 2015) Departure from the Wilder West (February 28, 2015) Asuka Addresses Her Concerns (March 1, 2015) [http://battle-of-the-grounded-dungeon.wikia.com/wiki/A_Bone_to_Pick_with_You A Bone to Pick with You]' (March 1, 2015)' "I'm home." (March 1, 2015) Impending Fate (March 5, 2015) The Hidden Sky Village Negotiations (March 5, 2015) After the Meeting (March 6, 2015) Coming to Terms (March 7, 2015) A Tactful Approach Skye visits the king to speak on behalf of Cynbel. Preparations (March 6-8, 2015) unfinished Visitors for the Blacks (March 6, 2015) Introductions (POSTED: March 6--,2015) Pitch Finds Another Daughter (POSTED: March 6-30, 2015) What Once Was - Lillith (March 6-8, 2015) After the War Meeting (March 8, 2015) [http://battle-of-the-grounded-dungeon.wikia.com/wiki/Hve%C3%B0rungr Hveðrungr '''] (March 7-8, 2015)' Loki kidnaps a number of Grounded Dungeon prisoners and deposits them in an enormous pit outside of human civilization. 'Towards that Eventual Fate (March 8, 2015)' 'Red (March 8, 2015)' 'An Agent of Helheim Fishes for Souls' '(POSTED: March 5--, 2015)' 'Tag Team (POSTED: March 9--, 2015)' '''Hostages! (March 8--,2015)' After Loki traps them in a deep pit, the rebels try to figure out a way to escape. It's Quiet... (Missing Rebels) (March 8-20th, 2015) The "Hero" (March 13, 2015) Tag Team Hostage Rescue (March 10-14, 2015) ''' '''Greg and Warden Talk Smoothing Things Out in the Pit Unity (March 14, 2015) ' While in Loki's pit, Vox Arnason proposes to Treepelt, asking if she will be his wife for eternity. She accepts. 'Another Hand to Help May Angels Lead You In (March 14, 2015) The White Cat Waits (March 15, 2015) Fiendal Visits Home (March 15, 2015) Preparations on the Other Side (March 20, 2015) The Final Dream (March 20, 2015) Akkey Runs into Orskaf ' 'Razed (March 21, 2015) '*SAT 'Run from Destruction (March 21, 2015) Rubble (March 21, 2015) Fast Enough (March 21, 2015) New Chaos (March 21, 2015) The Night of Witches (March 21, 2015) Aftermath (March 21, 2015) A Dragon Watches (March 22, 2015) The Doctor is In (March 22, 2015) Tell the Truth, the Whole Truth, and Nothing BUT the Truth/Rounding Up (March 22, 2015) Scars Deeper than the Surface (March 22, 2015) It Will Heal (March 22, 2015) Among the Dead (March 22, 2015) You Did What?! (March 22, 2015) A Broken Rebellion (March 22, 2015) Grave of Memories (March 22, 2015) Nothing to Fear (March 27, 2015) After the Battle & Healing Furious (March 27, 2015) *temporary placement The Truth (March 22-, 2015) *Sat evening You've Grown (March 29, 2015) Give Your Nightmares Nightmares '*Sat night 'Elohim, Essaim (March 23, 2015) '*Sun 3AM 'A Belated Warning (March 28, 2015) '*Sun early am '''Deja Vu '*Sun am 'Exhaustion '*Sun mid am 'Haddock's Check Up (March 27, 2015) '*Sun late am '''Exploring the Dungeon (March 27--, 2015)*simultaneous ^ Fill Your Quota ' 'Coming Clean '*Sun afternoon 'New Here Where's Father? Fishing for Souls Secret Mission '*Sun late night 'Return to the Rubble (March 27, 2015) '''*Mon late am/early afternoon '''Dario/Vox *Mon sunset One Last Time '*next Sat '''Still a Donz '*a little after ^ '''The Only Reason Safe and Sound Trust Errand for the Gods Shifting Shells *'AM after Greg's Return 'Thinking With Portals One Above, One Below He's Awake Illusions Rain '*night after Illusions 'They're Fickle Things Season 5 Extended Universe And Who Said Demons Were Heartless? Tezz's Death Grey and Chief Hroar Speak (January 30 - February 4, 2015) Grey Seeks Advice from King Haddock (DATE: May 20, 1050; POSTED: February 5-7, 2015) The night before Grey is officially raised to chief of Haligan Island, she speaks to King Haddock about the difficulties of leadership. His advice comforts her. The Chief Has Come Home! (Grey's Coronation Day) (DATE: May 21, 1050; POSTED: February 26--?, 2015) New Mother Egil and Melira The Picnic Egil and Haddock Quarrel (January 17, 2015) Fancy Meeting You Here The Disappearance of Toshioka Kiri (January 30, 2015) Village Boy (February 23-25, 2015) Stonegit meets a fifteen-year-old peasant boy, Egil the Second - or simply "Eg" - who happens to be the prince's eldest son. He demands that Egil see to his son and take responsibility for him and all the other children he has fathered. Reluctantly, Egil introduces himself to the boy. Haddock's Death (January 24, 2015) Twenty-five years after the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion, King Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second dies as a prisoner of war, captured by King Eindride of the Wildest North. The Last Act (January 30-31, 2015) Approving the Creed Egil Confides in Melira Egil and Stonegit Dinner Antics (February 3, 2015) The Haddock children learn that their late father had romantic engagements with his bodyguard Stonegit. The Guard Rests (February 4-5, 2015) Stonegit dies at the age of seventy from an arrow shot to the heart. Alternate Universe A Different Path Clover and the Warden Pillow Fight Clover, Haddock, Grey, and Akkey get involved in a highly dramatic pillow fight that is finally resolved when Mera barges into the chaos. Pie Fight College ChristmasCategory:Events